


My good boy

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, A4M, Aftercare, Anal, Good Boy, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral, Pegging, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, gentle dom/me, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 1





	My good boy

[softly] good morning puppy.

how long have I been awake?

[chuckles]

not long.

but when I woke up I was thinking to myself.

you were such a good boy for me last night.

taking everything like a good pup.

so today I'm going to be gentle.

take my time with you.

would you like that baby boy?

come here [kissing]

now lie back for me.

good boy.

I'm going to kiss your neck.

[pause]

you cried out so beautifully when I bit you.

[various kissing sounds]

I can feel you shuddering when I kiss the bruises.

you like that don't you?

having me leave my marks all over your sensitive throat and neck.

[chuckles]

such cute sounds.

if I suck here [sucking sound] you squirm against me so wonderfully.

and I'm kissing my way down.

[kissing sounds]

I think these nipples need my attention.

[sucking sound]

ohhh... I want to hear that again baby boy.

[licking/sucking sounds]

no no, don't muffle yourself.

[sucking]

I'll tie you to the bed if you do it again.

awww, baby boy, are you flustered?

you'd like me to tie you up, wouldn't you?

[chuckles]

normally I'd do just that but for now...

[licking/sucking]

I'll play with these.

theeeere we go...

that feels so good doesn't it puppy?

let all those cute little noises out for me.

[licking/sucking]

you're being such a good boy for [sir/miss].

I can feel how much you're enjoying this pup but I'm going to move down farther.

and give something *else* my attention.

[various kissing sounds]

[chuckle]

you're leaking baby boy.

let [sir/miss] clean you up a little.

[licking/sucking sounds]

don't buck.

do I need to pin you down with my hand?

no? good boy.

[licking/sucking sounds]

you taste absolutely delicious Pup.

I've got a special treat in mind for you.

[chuckles]

lay back and you'll find out.

I'm going to put these legs on my shoulders.

comfortable?

good. now spread yourself.

Let me start gently, Pup- [slow licking] just... mmm... ah ah ah, don't let go. I know, it feels good, doesn't it?

you're so tight, baby boy. relax, so I can really give you a treat.

I think it would help if... (hand on dick) I started stroking you while I do this, hm?

thaaat's my boy [slow licking]

mmm, you really like this, don't you?

how about I go deeper?

[slightly more intense licking]

fuckkk you taste so good.

you're wiggling so much... fuck you love this don't you.

[more intense licking]

can't get enough can you baby boy.

[intense licking]

you could cum just from this, couldn't you.

my warm tongue deep in your tight little hole.

[slow thoughtful licks]

unfortunately. that's not how my baby boy is gonna cum.

not this round anyway.

[several small kisses]

you look gorgeous laying there in your collar all flushed from being teased.

now though. I want to take you apart slowly.

[sound of lube being open]

want to make sure you're nice and ready.

I know you love when I finger you.

your moans give you away every time.

feels good having me go in and out so slowly.

brushing against that wonderful spot.

oh?

you want my cock, do you?

[chuckle]

I don't think you're ready just yet.

[pause for a few seconds]

is that so?

c'mere.

[kissing sounds]

mmm... you know I love when you beg baby boy.

alright.

[lubing up sounds]

gonna go in nice and slow.

want you to feel every bit of me.

[moaning/groaning]

that's it pup.

[grunting]

fuckkk you feel good.

[kissing]

you're so fucking tight.

I'm going to go a little faster- you holding up okay?

that's it.

moan for me, baby boy.

[moaning]

*louder* pup.

fuck.

let me stroke you... I want you to cum with me.

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

[kissing]

are you alright baby boy?

let me hold you.

[shuffling sounds]

did you like your surprise?

[chuckle]

I'm glad.

you were such a good boy for me.

[mhm sound]

let's rest for a while longer then get brunch.

sound good?

[fade out]


End file.
